


Other Angels?

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [7]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Other Angels?

"It would seem he was correct." Cas mused, looking at the strong message in his mug. 

Steve grinned. “It hits me so I could imagine.” He chuckled. "He is a God, so it needs to be strong." He explained.

“A God?” Cas was immediately interested. "I only know of one God. Have we been led to believe there is one, when there are others?!" He looked so innocent, his eyes wide in wonder.

Steve widened his eyes. “Yes? He is from a different world.” He told him honestly. "Asgard."

“I have never heard such a place.” He told Steve. “Are there other angels? Like me?” He seemed excited. "I have only ever met my brothers and sisters. Would they be like our cousins?"

Steve thought. “I suppose Thor has a lot of...leaders under him. That have magic.” That was the closest he could think of to angels. He made a note to talk to Thor about that, now curious himself.

Cas nodded. “That is wonderful. I wish them the best. And your friend, Thor, the God.” He grinned. "I would like to meet him one day."

“You’d love him. He’s the nicest, most understanding guy ever.” Steve said happily. "And, like us, doesn't understand certain things."

Cas tilted his head. “He seems like a great friend. Are you close?” He inquired.

Steve nodded. "He is. The entire team is close." He shrugged. "Like I said, we're family."

“Ah.” He smiled. “I wondered if he was your companion.” He said easily. 

You giggled, but said nothing. "My...companion?" Steven swallowed. "Like, a significant other…?"

Cas nodded. “Yes.” He said truthfully. “In secret, possibly.” After how things sounded, he wouldn't have been surprised. 

"N-no." Steve cleared his throat before downing some more mead. 

“How about we head to the floor?” Dean asked Nat quietly. He could tell that Cas's question got to Steve. She nodded and let him lead her away.

Cas glanced around. “Did I say something incorrect again?” He looked back at Steve. 

You smiled. "No, Cas, it's okay." You assured him. You wanted to make sure everyone was comfortable. "How about I go get us snacks?" You offered, knowing food usually helped.

“I can help.” Steve offered quickly, needing a moment. The pair of you got up and walked towards where the buffet was set up. 

“You okay?” You asked him. "Need to talk?" You offered.

He sighed. “I’m just not very good at socializing, I guess.” He looked down. "Not like you guys. I'm out of place."

You put your hand on his shoulder. "We still love having you around."

He gave you a shy smile. “Thanks.” He sighed. “I’m just always out of my element, and I seem to be doing okay and then…” He shrugged. "Then I crash and burn. I've been out of the ice for  _ years _ , will I ever feel like I belong?"

“Yes. You will. I’m sure you will.” You assured. “You’re sweet. It’s this generation that’s hard for you.” You shrugged. "We're too rough for you." You smiled. "Maybe the next one will be a bit softer."

He smiled sadly. “I barely get along with those who aren’t from this day either. I think I make them uncomfortable.” 

You raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure the women are lusting after you, and the men want to be you. Or with you, I guess, depending on the guy." You pointed out.

He blushed. “I can’t tell.” He said honestly. “Or I give them the wrong idea.” He sighed. "I hate it."

“Is there anything I can help with?” You offered. “Communication help?” You cared about him, after being near him for so many years.

He thought for a moment. “Do you think...do you think I’m okay? Like personality wise? Or am I boring?” He looked at you. "Can I even be helped?"

You felt for him. “Steve you’re one of the most interesting guys I know. I know I joke but you’re awesome!” You gave him a hug. "Who else could have helped me with legit history facts because they were actually there?"

He shrugged. “But that’s not what people are interested in.” He sighed. “They just want me because of how I look.” He shook his head. 

"Fuck them." You said bluntly. "If they don't care enough to get past the arms and muscles, they don't deserve to." 

“Thanks.” He mumbled, leaning his head on yours. "That means a lot."

You squeezed him. “You’re amazing Steve. Someone will be very lucky to have you as a friend or more if you’re into that. All these people here will never judge you.” You reminded him. "You're safe." 

“That’s why I came to visit.” He patted your arms as he pulled back. 

Wade shifted, not sure if you were into the Captain or something. He didn’t know how to quite ask that without coming off as a douchewad. Letting out a sigh, he shook his head.

“This is the place to let loose and explore so have fun.” You encouraged him. "Let loose." You smirked. "Even if that's taking a hit of the joint I hope to make shortly. Someone's gotta have some weed here."

He chuckled. “I’m good with Thor’s mead. Maybe I’ll even dance if I have enough in me.” He half teased. 

You clapped. "Yay!" You beamed, hopefully.

“I’ll find you if I need another pick me up.” He promised. "Now how about we get those snacks?" 

You nodded and grinned. “Sounds awesome.” You agreed, turning to the table. “Hey, I was hoping to travel for a year. Why don’t you come with me?” You glanced at him for a moment. “See the world without having to worry about fighting bad guys. Much.” You teased.

“You’d want me to?” He grinned widely. “You wouldn’t get bored of being around me for a year?” He was beyond shocked that you would ask something like that of him. “Or get sick of being seen with me?”

“Being seen with you? Dude, it’s an honor to have you as my friend!” You shoved him gently. “I promise I’d have a blast if you came.” You told him. “And it would give you some awesome experiences! Meet new people.” You added as you both put some food on your plates. “It would be learning for both of us. And I’m sure that I’d have sis checking on me less.” You half joked. 

He laughed with you. “I’m the best type of chaperone to have. Plus I don’t tattle if anything happens.” He winked. He laughed even harder when you looked shocked at that. “What?!” He asked through the laughter. “I’m not a tattler!”

“I am honestly shocked! I thought you were a Boy Scout!” You held a hand to your chest. 

Sam came over and sat with Wade, raising an eyebrow. “Wonder what’s so funny.” He mused.

“Been wondering.” Wade nodded. “Probably not that funny.” He scoffed. “Stupid hunk.” He muttered.

Sam smiled but didn’t laugh at him. “You’re pretty funny, don’t worry.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Seems Steve is having a rough night. He probably needs this. After all, you are the one she napped with.”

“Do you know if she gets serious or if it’s like a wham-bam thank you ma’am type deal?” He looked at Sam. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Today was the first day I met her, but I can’t say Nat’s ever complained about frequently jumping from person to person.” He shrugged. “Besides, I get more of that vibe from you. No offence. She seems to be the kinda to actually really be into a person. Remember what she said at dinner?”

Wade just kept looking at him. “I don’t have a strong memory.” He sighed. 

Sam nodded. “About caring more about what’s on the inside? That the outside is basically just like a phone case.” He reminded him. “Does that sound like a one-night stand kind of person?” He asked. 

“Who?” You asked, having walked up. What had they been talking about?

“Dean.” Sam said easily. “Wade got the vibe he was a one night guy.” He shrugged a shoulder. “He used to be, but he seems to have changed recently.” He glanced towards where Nat and Dean were.

“He better. Nat will kill him.” You smiled. “And no one will be able to help him.” You laughed. 

Cas, however, looked at Sam, confused. “Was Wade not asking about Y/N?” He asked. “Not Dean? And I would be able to help Dean.” He looked at you as you looked at Wade. 

Sam made a face, blushing.

“Was just wondering.” Wade said, looking at you. 

"Asshole." You put the plate down and walked away towards the bathrooms.

Wade looked at Cas. “Dude!” He snapped. 

"What?" He blinked. "I was only being honest." He looked towards Sam. 

“Too honest.” Sam said softly. “It’s okay, Cas.” 

“It’s not!” Wade shrieked. 

“I can go?” Steve offered. “She helped me, afterall.” He noted. 

Wade scoffed. “Of course.” 

Steve gave him a look. “Maybe assumptions is what gets you in trouble in the first place.” He shot back before following after you. Shaking his head, he hoped that this didn’t kill your party. “Y/N?” He called from outside the bathroom. 

You let out a breath. “I’m okay!” You told him. "Just another stupid male! No offense." You winced.

“Non-taken.” He said easily. “Anything I can do?” He offered, leaning on the wall. 

You wanted to rub your face but didn’t want to ruin your makeup. “A hug?” You asked softly as you came out, looking up at him. "I really like him, Steve." 

He smiled, opening his arms. “I know. You’re not the type to like your nothing. Wade is just not an average guy either.” He hugged you tight. 

You nuzzled to him as best you could. “Thanks. I’m glad you’re here.” You told him honestly. 

* * *

Wade watched you with Steve and groaned. "Thanks, angel boy." He shot a look at Cas.

"What'd Cas do?" Dean asked, coming over with Nat.

“Apparently something unforgivable.” Cas sighed. 

Sam winced. “He sort of...did that thing where he told the truth when we were trying to lie.” He sighed. 

Nat crossed her arms over her chest. "About?"

“My real question was if she had a thing for beef cake over there, but instead I asked Sam if she was a one time girl or a serious one. But I got in trouble!” Wade huffed. "Ow!" He whined when Nat slapped him upside the head. "Mean!"

“You don’t ask those things!” She told him. 

“Well, my bad!” His voice went high. "It was an honest question. Then blue eyes over there had to tell her. So she called me and asshole and walked away."

“Good.” Nat glared at him. 

“I agree. She deserved to know.” Cas said easily. "But I do not like knowing she is upset." He looked towards where you were. He was glad Steve was there to console you. He brightened as he saw the both of you walk over. 

“Wanna dance?” You asked your sister. "Get some girl time in?"

“Of course.” She agreed, tugging you away. 

Cas watched. “Do you wish to dance?” He looked at Steve. “I believe I understand the rules.” He stood, actually hopefully.

Steve thought for a moment. “I’m not very good, but I can try.” He smiled. "I did tell her I may dance." He chuckled, moving to the dance floor with him.

Cas smiled and left his coat behind to move more freely. “What the shit?!” Wade grumbled. 

“Cool it. I want to see this disaster of a dance.” Dean told him. “I have never seen Cas dance.” He sat down to get comfortable, picking up some snacks. 

“Especially not music like this.” Sam agrees, doing the same. “And it’s with Steve. Who just admitted he’s not very good. I doubt he’s used to this music, either.” He nodded. “It’ll be interesting, but I’m glad they seem to get along.” He glanced at his brother for a moment. “They ‘click’.”

“Which is rare for Cas. So good for them.” Dean chuckled. “Yep, this is a disaster.” He snorted. “But in the best possible way!” He grinned, happy for his friend. A moment later, his eyes went to Nat and you dancing. “Them on the other hand? Seem completely at ease.”

“Which is good. Probably scary.” Sam chuckled. 

“Nat’s going to kill me in my sleep.” Wade sighed. “And then when I wake up again, she’ll do it again. Or bury me alive.” He let his head fall back.

“Sounds like you need a drink.” Dean waved over one of the workers bringing drinks around. “Hey, sweetheart, can we get a round over here?”

She looked at the three of them. “Of course, anything else?” Her eyes lingered on Wade for a moment longer.

“Maybe an extra one for him?” Dean asked. “Needs it.” He grinned. “Thanks.” He said before she walked away, and extra swing in her hips. “Well, someone likes you.” Dean told the red suited man.

Wade looked at him. “How do you know? Mind reading?” He asked sarcastically. 

Sam laughed. “Years of experience.” He shrugged. “Dean can hustle pool almost as well as land pretty much any woman he wants. Because he can read them.”

“Gross.” Wade shook his head. “Not interested at the moment. You can have her, Sam.” He waved at him. “My eyes are on one woman only.”

“How nice of you.” Sam chuckled. 

Dean shook his head as the woman returned, knowing she was quick. “Thank you.” He smiled at her. He took the drink, his eyes going back to Nat. 

Her eyes went towards Wade. “Here you are.” She passed him a couple drinks. “I’m June.” She introduced herself.

“Nice.” Wade said, taking the drink. “Thank you.” He said genuinely.

She grinned. “I have a break in twenty…” She began, hovering near him. “Care to keep me company?” She offered, biting her lip. 

Dean smirked at his brother to not intervene on the moment as she bent down in front of him. Wade sighed. “I kinda have my eyes on someone.” He shrugged a shoulder.

“Kinda?” She smirked. “I can help with that decision.” She giggled. “I can be an excellent distraction.” She reached for the back of his mask. 

“Nope, nope, nope.” You were there a moment later. “I think the fuck not.” You moved between the pair of him. “He may be an asshole, but he’s the asshole that I have my eye on. So back the fuck up.” You crossed your arms over your chest, looking much more like your older sister in that moment.

She immediately looked intimidated and backed up. “I didn’t realize…” She cleared her throat. 

“Well now you do so carry on.” You waved her off. “Shoo.” Hearing Dean snicker, you rolled your eyes slightly. She scampered off, making you turn to Wade. “Stupid waitress.”

“I agree.” He stood. “Drink?” He offered his. 

You took it and downed it. "Are you done being an ass?"

“Yes.” He nodded. “I’m sorry. I tend to have idiotic tendencies.” He admitted. "A lot." he added. "If it helps any, I'll tell the angel sorry for snapping at him?"

You glanced towards where he was. “He’s busy. But after okay?” You told him. "Let him enjoy Steve." 

Wade nodded. “Okay.” He reached for your hand cutely. “Sorry Wade’s an ass, hot stuff.”

You couldn’t help but smile. “Make it up to me.” You tugged him. “Prove it.”

“By my dance skills? Get ready to get blown away.” He ran to the dance floor. You were pulled behind him with ease. You giggled loudly as he pulled you close. “Be ready to enjoy the grindmaster.”

You were fully ready to and hoped the night would go well. Your back was to him as the pair of you moved together.

“Told you.” He mumbled to you, squeezed your waist. 

* * *

Nat sat sideways on Dean, getting comfortable. “Enjoying yourself, sweetheart?” He rubbed her leg with a smile. "Because I am."

She grinned at him. “I happen to be, yes.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing his cheek, she watched the two of you for a moment. “Is it bad I still want to really hurt him?”

“Not bad at all. He’s not my favorite person.” He assured. "But, I'm sure that she can deal with him. She did grow up with you, after all."

“She’s nicer than me. Gives people more chances.” She sighed, rubbing at his jaw. "I would have decided him, and ignored him.

He nodded, leaning into her. “If I do something stupid please tell me.” He chuckled. "It'll happen sooner or later."

She smiled at him. “Don’t worry, you’ll know.” Nat playfully patted his cheek. 

“You’re so hot.” He complimented. “Even angry.” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

She smirked. “The same complements to you.” She kissed him, ignoring Sam nearby 

Dean grinned against her and pulled her close. 

“No mingling for you, Sammy boy?” Tony passed. "I'm sure there's a hot waitress or two around here." He pointed out.

“Not the mingling type but I might try it with all these couples around.” He stood. "Or else I might see something I don't want to."

Tony nodded. “Mhmm. Good plan. I’ll do the same.” He patted his back. "If you can't find me, I ran off with the two hot bartenders."

“Have fun with that.” Sam chuckled. “I’m sure the majority of us will barely find ourselves home tonight.” He shook his head, amused at how much life had changed. Within no time at all. 


End file.
